logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Channel
For the International versions, see Discovery Channel (International) Discovery Channel (formerly The Discovery Channel) is an American satellite and cable TV channel that provides documentary programming focused primarily on popular science, technology, and history. A popular annual feature is Shark Week. The Discovery Channel 1985–1987 RETRO-DSC-LOGO-300x193.jpg|Network ID (1985-1987) 1987–1995 The 1987 logo featured the familiar wordmark that would last until the 2008 rebrand. *Youtube: Discovery Channel continuity and idents- 1988 *Youtube: Discovery Channel 1987 Launch The Discovery Channel ID 1988.jpg|Network ID (1987-1989) discovery_id1_1988.jpg|Network ID (1988-1991) disco_id90b-01.jpg|Network ID (1990-1993) disco_ident93a-01.jpg|Network ID (1993-1995) Discovery ident 1997 t1078a.jpg|Network ID (Early 1995) Discovery Channel 1995–2000 On September 19, 1995, a new logo was introduced. "The" was removed from the channel's name and the semicircle was swapped for a globe. It also added the underline to the bottom of the logo. They also launched a new tagline, "Explore Your World". discoveryc_barcode_id98a.jpg discovery_id_2_99a.jpg 2000–2008 This altered logo has the word "Channel" moved into the underline. The globe icon was also changed, so that it focused on the Pacific Ocean instead of any continents (the Americas can be seen on its right and Australia on its left). Discovery Channel HD 2007.png|A high-definition simulcast of Discovery Channel was launched on September 22, 2007. This logo was replaced in April 2008, along with the main logo. discovery_chan_id1_04a.jpg 2008–2013 2008–2009 A new logo was launched on April 15, 2008. It was designed by Viewpoint Creative, who were also behing the new graphics for the channel. The channel also got a new tagline, "The World is Just Awesome", with a marketing campaign by 72nd and Sunny. The globe shrunk and it was modified, the font face was changed, and the underline was removed. *Viewpoint Creative - Discovery Logo Mark and Identity Package *72and Sunny - The World is Just Awesome *Vimeo: Discovery Rebrand Montagehttp://vimeo.com/16553673 **Talent Id **Deadliest **Mike Rowe 2009–2013 Discovery was rebranded again in February 2009 by Royale. They also altered the logo slightly by modifying the globe again, making the word "CHANNEL" bigger, and completely detaching the globe from the D. Being used as a secondary logo as of 2013, the new 2013 logo is increasingly replacing this logo. *Royale *Art & Business of Motion *Taxi *VFXTalk 2013–present 2013-2016 In mid-2013, Discovery began de-emphasizing the 2009 logo in favor of using the D and globe symbol by itself on-air, with "Discovery" written underneath in print and social media. The network adopted the new tagline "Grab Life By The Globe". 297922_10151583699993586_1439916141_n.jpg 2016-present As part of a graphical refresh in July 2016, the D symbol and "Discovery" text is now encased inside a circle. Discovery_Channel_2016-0.png|Version of the logo with black text and circle outline U4NoOafT.jpg External links Main *Discovery Channel *Discovery Channel Store *Discovery Communications Other *DIscovery Education *Discovery Channel Japan *Discovery Channel Germany *Discovery Channel Romania *Discovery Channel India *Discovery Channel Canada *Discovery Channel Taiwan *Discovery Channel Russia *Discovery Channel Asia *Discovery Channel Korea Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Discovery Communications Category:Silver Spring, Maryland Category:Maryland Category:1985 Category:Discovery Channel Category:Cable networks in the United States